


a squirrel, a dead squirrel

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Liam Dunbar is So Done, Scott is a Good Friend, Squirrels, bad friendship attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	a squirrel, a dead squirrel

Liam stormed away from the field and Nolan stood terrified as he watched him go. On the floor where Liam had been standing was a squirrel, dead.

Liam viciously slammed his locker shut and turned around, ready to go home. He was stopped by Scott, “Hey, can we talk?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

The alpha and beta rounded the corner to a secluded spot, empty with the exception of Nolan with headphones in and reading. Liam crossed his arms and stood waiting for Scott to talk.

“Alright, so, I saw what happened, and I think you should try and be friends with Nolan.”

Liam stared, unblinking and opened his mouth to speak when Scott continued.

“Deep down, he's just a little boy who wants to be liked.”

“He hit me with a dead squirrel.”

“Now, Liam, we can find faults with all our friends if we nitpick.”

He looked at where Stiles was flailing around while recounting a story to Malia and Kira. “Trust me, we can always find faults.”


End file.
